The Little Demon
by monkiimax
Summary: Dick brings his little new brothe Damian to the mountain but Wally is the one taking care of him at the end of the day. Is the kid as bad as Tim says or...is he worse?


**_Title: The Little Demon_**

**_Summary:_**

**_Dick brings his little new brothe Damian to the mountain but Wally is the one taking care of him at the end of the day. Is the kid as bad as Tim says or...is he worse?_**

_** One-shot.**_

**_Rating: K_**

**_Gender: Humor/Family_**

**_Chapters: 1/1_**

**_This is my first attempt for humor so be nice. It takes place on Invasion season where Wally and Dick are a little older. There is some Ooc in Damian I think but still, I hope you like it. _**

* * *

Wally and the 3 year old boy glared at each other. The ginger had his arms crossed over the table while the dark haired kid was leaning on the baby seat with his head rested on his hands. The room was in complete silence, something odd when Wally was in any room, and the rest of the team stared at their team member with real interest.

"So you are Wally West, aren´t you?" asked the kid softly. Wally took a deep breath.

"That is confidential." answered the older one trying to sound omnipotent.

"I should count it as a yes."

Wally frowned.

"And who are you little dude?"

"That is conti… condi…" the boy frowned as he found himself unable to repeat the word the speedracer had said before. "It is a secret."

The speed racer smiled triumphant.

"Wally, stop messing with Damian." said Dick as he entered to the kitchen and slapped his boyfriend on the back of his head. "And Damian, stop messing with Wally too." the raven haired boy put a plate full with cereal in front of the kid and sat on the seat next to him.

"So, he is your _what?" _asked Artemis unable to keep quiet any longer.

Dick gave Damian his spoon and watched him make a mess of himself with the cereal and milk. He would have to make the little boy

"He is my little brother." he explained.

Sighed and thought inside his head if it wasn´t obvious.

Of course he knew the kid was the newest addition to Wayne´s family and he also knew that none of the rest of the Batman protégées wanted to spend more than 20 minutes with the little demon, as Jason would call him. So it was pretty often for Wally to call Dick to call out for a date and find him busy babysitting the kid. That was the first time Wally and Damian actually meet even though Wally knew the kid from the plenty of photos Dick had showed him some days ago.

"And why is he here?" asked Connor trying not to sound too annoyed by the kid´s presence.

"Batman is out of town and Alfred is visiting some relatives on England so I am the only one that can take care of him this week."

Megan flew towards the little boy and smiled at him widely.

"Hello little Damian!" she greeted making the kid stop eating and stare at her confused. "How are you?"

The boy looked her from head to toes. "You are green." he stated like if it was the weirdest thing in the world. "Are you sick?"

Everyone in the room was able to read the lack of empathy the boy had in his voice and Dick mentally slapped himself. He still had some work to do with the kid. Meanwhile, Megan was still floating next to the kid not sure what to answer to that. Dick tried to think for something to say.

"Megan don´t push yourself, think that you are talking to a baby. He doesn´t know what he is saying." called out Wally after a couple of uncomfortable silence. Dick smiled for himself, knowing the war Wally had just started.

"What did you said?!" screamed a childish voice next to the raven one.

"What I am saying Dick, is that he is still an innocent three year old boy. I am already stunned he is able to put so many words together." answered back the ginger but not directly to the kid, trying to give him less importance. Dick knew Damian was now seeing red.

"You are talking about me."

Wally turned and stared at the kid with a goofy smile on his face. "But I am not talking to you, little brat."

Dick saw Damian stand up from his chair and decided it was time to call it off.

"Okay, both of you stop this on this instant..." Dick took his little brother from the side of the table and sat him down again in front of his bowl of cereal. "You finish your breakfast." then he turned to Wally and pointed his finger at him. "I am talking with you in a little while." he threaten him half joking and half seriously.

Wally stood up from his chair and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend´s lips.

Damian just groaned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I am so not taking care of him!"

The whole team turned towards the kitchen where Dick and Tim were talking. Damian was playing with some action figures with Wally and Megan beside him. Wally also turned towards the kitchen worried, ignoring Damian´s voice calling him to keep playing.

"I am asking for you to take care of him for two hours." Dick sounded on the edge of real frustration.

"I thought you said you could take care of him."

"I wasn´t expecting to have the penguin attack Gotham on a Saturday afternoon."

Damian stopped playing and looked up towards the kitchen. He had to stand up to get a whole view from the scene.

"Then let me take care of the Penguin!"

"You know I can´t let you go on your own."

"Well I am not looking out for him!"

"And I don´t want that dork to look after me." added Damian trying to be overheard by his older brothers. Both them turned around shocked they had forgotten people were actually near them, listening to their conversation.

"Nobody wants to, little demon!"

Damian crossed his arms around his chest. Dick sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He didn´t had time for this, he needed to be at Gotham or Batgirl would kill him.

"Tim, I am begging you…" started Dick but he was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"I can take care of him."

The rest of the team exchanged confused looks and then turned to Wally. Damian opened his eyes widely. Tim threw his fist in the air in triumph and Dick just sighed a second time, this time in relief. He felt tempted to ask Wally if he was sure; or Damian if he was okay with it but he realized he had no time for that. Wally had spoken and he wasn´t going to give him a chance to back out from it now. He told the ginger some advices about the boy, his eating times, his favorite toys, his favorite movie and remembered him that if he had any question he would have to ask Tim or wait for him to get back. Wally just nodded to every direction, slowly realizing where he had stuck himself into.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So do you want to play at the beach?" asked Artemis.

"No."

"Do you want to see a movie?" tried this time Megan.

"No."

"Do you want to read a book?" asked Kaldur.

Damian didn´t even had to answer to that question.

"So what do you want to do?" asked at last Wally almost in a scream.

Damian thought about it for a moment. Almost the whole young justice league was on the mountain, including Tim, Garfiel and Bart. The kid smiled softly.

"I want to play hide and seek."

The 4 original members of the YJ league and some new heroes exchanged worried leagues. Dick´s and Tim´s abilities for hiding and disappearing in the dark hadn´t passed unnoticed.

"Please?!"

Wally raised his shoulders and everyone nodded defeated.

"In that case…" Zantana stood up from the couch where she had waited for the kid to decide what he wanted to do. "Who is counting?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After almost 3 hours of searching for Damian in which Wally almost had a heart attack and then a fight with a pretty pissed off and full with something that looked like mud (but definitely didn´t smelled like it) Tim, Wally and Damian where fighting inside the bathroom. Damian was holding the door frame as if his life depended on it as he hit Wally with his feet every time the ginger tried to approach him. Dick had sent him a message half an hour ago telling him he wasn´t returning before 8 pm. It was already 6 pm and Wally hadn´t been able to put the kid into the shower.

"You have to get in!" shouted Wally as he finally held the boy´s torso and started pulling him. The kid kept screaming but never letting go. "Are Dick´s orders!"

"Then I will wait for Dick to come and tell me in person." answered the kid back. Wally took a deep breath trying to keep cool.

"I am not repeating what I already said, so get inside that bathtub before the water runs cold!"

"You already repeated and I am not!"

Suddenly Wally thought about something. He let go one of his arms and with his fingers he started tickling the boy´s soft spots. The kid giggled instantly giving the opportunity to Wally to pull him and then throw him into the warm water still with clothes on. The boy screamed as the water hit him and then glared at Wally with obvious rage.

"The soap is there; use Dick´s shampoo, is the blue one and I will be back in 20 minutes so better be done by then."

The older one closed the door behind him and then sighed. Dick owned him a big one. Tim passed next to him, now completely clean and with his hair still wet from his fourth shower. Wally was still trying to guess what Damina had put in the container that had fallen over the younger dynamic trio.

"Still taking care of the little demon?" asked the boy with the obvious intention for Damian to hear him calling him by his "nickname". Wally rolled his eyes.

"Dick is not coming back any time soon."

Tim chuckled. "Well, just don´t let him close to me, my room, my stuff and my friends; okay?"

Wally nodded and Tim walked way, just the way the whole team had done after the second hour of looking out for the younger Wayne. Dick owned him a BIG one!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dinner time was hell for Wally but trying to get Damian to sleep was beyond human capacity. The kid didn´t want to sleep and with that day´s experience Wally knew the kid wasn´t sleeping any time soon. So instead of forcing the kid like he had done with the bath, he managed to convince the kid to watch a movie. Now, watching the third movie on a row, Wally was seriously planning Dick´s death inside his head. If he heard another silly Disney love song he was going to snap.

He heard the computer talking and almost jumped from his seat to go and meet with Dick but an unknown weight on his lap stopped him. He looked down and saw the little demon sleeping like an angel on his lap.

"Wally?" he heard Dick calling him.

"I am here." he said softly not wanting to wake up the three year old kid. Dick entered to the living room and instantly smiled at the image. "I think I need some big brother help around him."

Dick nodded and with care took Damian on his arms. The boy didn´t wake up but his body made itself comfortable between the older one´s arms. Wally jumped, finally free from the kid´s weight but he had to control his urge to demand Dick to answer why he was so late.

"I am going to take him to my bedroom." announced Dick almost in a whisper. Wally just nodded but for Dick´s surprise he actually followed him.

Dick was a great parent in some way. Since Wally knew the acrobat, he was a patient person, never got mad easily and was a touchy person, on a good way. By the way he talked about Damian, unlike Tim, it sounded like if Dick actually saw the kid as his younger brother rather than just a kid had appeared at the mansion doorframe with a note saying he was Bruce´s biological son. When Wally first heard talk about Damian, Dick never mentioned anything negative about the boy (like his temper, his wicked mind and other stuff Wally wanted to forget at that point of the night).

"How did he behave?" asked Dick as he left the boy laying on his bed and then covered him with a blanket.

Wally made a weird sound and left the question unanswered. Dick chuckled and then exited the room. The older one closed the door slowly and then turned towards his boyfriend. Dick had some scratches on his face and he looked tired but still there was that permanent smile on his face.

"You are going to be a good father." he said out of nowhere gaining a confused look from Dick.

"I think I should say the same to you."

"I was completely lost." Wally admitted. Dick laughed.

"You did pretty good." he paused for a second. "For your first time."

Wally smiled and then pulled Dick by the hips. "So…" he leaned closer to the younger one seductively. "Should we have one of our own?"

Dick stood on his toes and when his lips were just about to touch Wally´s whispered. "I would love that, just tell me where and when."

Wally blinked surprised making Dick laugh again. "Just kidding."

Wally nodded and then kissed Dick softly on the lips while his mind couldn´t stop thinking, _that isn´t such a bad idea. _

* * *

_**I hope you liked it! Please send me your reviews and opinions**_


End file.
